KXIX
KXIX (101.9 MHz) is a commercial FM radio station in Houston, Texas that broadcasts a Top 40/CHR format. Owned by Studio Networks, its studios are located in Uptown Houston, and its transmitter site is located in Missouri City. History Early Days On May 3, 1968, at 4:00 PM, KXIX signed on the air by its owner, Manuel Guzman, and launched with a Regional Mexican format. "La Tremenda" and "El Sonido" In 1968 the station was branded by its callsign. In 1971, KXIX branded as "La Tremenda 102". In 1975, "La Tremenda" became "El Sonido". K102 In 1976, Guzman sold the station to Hubbard Broadcasting. Hubbard replaced the format with Top 40 and branding as "K102". In 1989, the station was acquired by the Rodriguez-Baughman Media. Between 1990 and 1996, the station competed with Mainstream Top 40 station KHOU 106.9 (now KHRU). Cougar 101.9 On November 17, 2007, after playing "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé, KXIX flipped to Classic Hits as "Cougar 101.9" starting off with "West End Girls" by English boy group, Pet Shop Boys. Three days later, former competitor KHRU returned to Top 40, in response to KXIX's format change. Simulcast with KMIA On November 12, 2014, RB Media announced that KXIX will simulcast sister KMIA 96.5's Spanish CHR format. During "Cougar's" era, the station failed to maintain Excellent ratings and had received a 0.9 rating in the October 2014 books. On November 15, 2014, at 10:19 AM, after playing "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds, KXIX joined KMIA, and both became "Mia 101.9 y 96.5". The "Cougar" brand and format moved to its HD2 channel. In May 2016, Rodriguez-Baughman Media became Mas Media. 101.9 Kia FM On March 29, 2017, Mas Media announced that a new format for KXIX with settle in by May. On May 8, 2017, after playing "Todo Cambio" by Becky G, KXIX broke off from the simulcast and flipped it's format for the second time since three years to Rhythmic Adult Contemporary as "101.9 Kia FM", with "Love You Down" by INOJ as its first song. On August 10, 2017, the station merged to Rhythmic Hot AC, but would also avoid competition with Hot AC sister KIVE. "ENERGY": Return of Rhythmic CHR On May 6, 2018, Mas Media announced a format change for KXIX. The station was struggling with poor ratings since November of last year (KXIX received a 1.6 audience share rating in the April 2018 books), and was losing competition to KIAH-FM and KOSX. On May 11, 2018, at 5PM, after playing "Green Light" by Lorde, the station returned to its former Rhythmic Top 40 format as "ENERGY 101.9". The first song on "ENERGY" was "God's Plan" by Canadian rapper, Drake. With the change, KXIX is now in a new competition with KIAH's sister and longtime running CHR, KNNN-FM as well as recently launched KKHH. On May 27, the station dropped the -FM suffix from its call sign and became the current KXIX. "101.9 AMP Radio" Two months later, KXIX rebranded as "101.9 AMP Radio" and merged to Mainstream Top 40. The "ENERGY" branding moved to sister station KSAM. R-101.9 On September 30, 2019, Studio Network created a series of branding changes across the nation to is CHR outlets. KXIX, along with KHQT/Sacramento, KRBR/San Francisco, KVNW/Las Vegas, WWLD/Cleveland, WRGI/Raleigh, WEMP/Philadephia, WMOV-FM/Jacksonville, and WFYR-FM/New York CIty, have adopted the "R" brand used by co-owned WRTL in Atlanta. Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1968 Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:101.9 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "AMP" Category:Quintana Media Group Category:1968 Category:2018